Kingdom Hearts II
by Christopher Rosette
Summary: My Version of Kingdom Hearts II.


**A/N: Most of this has nothing to do with the real Kingdom Hearts II... Just to let you know.**

_**Chapter One**_

After that scene, when Kairi seperated from Sora, Kairi has been alone, beside the fact that Selphie was with her, Sora had said that he'll come back to Kairi.

Kairi had come to the secret cave, and saw the drawing she had drawn on the wall, with Sora, years before. Sora, appearently, before all the adventures to the worlds, came back to the cave and drew a hand, with a paopu fruit in it, moving towards Kairi's mouth. When she saw that, a picture of Sora, smiling at her, had past her mind. A tear strolled down her cheek, and she finished the picture. She drew her hand, with a paopu fruit in it, moving towards Sora's mouth.

Now, Kairi was fifteen. All this time, she has been waiting for Sora to come back. Countless times she wanted to go traveling to different worlds, but how? What would her transportation be? Dreaming? No. It was impossible for her to travel to other worlds. Unless... A sudden though waved through her mind.

_What if I used a raft? Will I be able to reach a world out there? A door to another world? No... I won't be able to... Maybe I should try, at the very least. I could get Selphie to help me._

A voice yelled out her name. "Kairi!"

Kairi spun around, brushing back her hair behind her ear. "Selphie? What is it?"

"Nothing, really. Just saying hello! So, watcha doing out here all by yourself?" Selphie walked towards Kairi.

Kairi looked at Selphie, then the ocean. "Just thinking. Selphie."

"Hm?"

"I want.. I want to see those other worlds out there. Supposedly, I went on a raft... I could see a door, and enter it... Ending up on a different world. I could find Sora! Maybe even Riku... I was wondering, if you'll help me, Selphie."

"Of course! Let's start building a raft right now."

"Alright." iAnd this time.. When I find him.../i "This time... I'll fight," Kairi whispered under her breath.

A girl with blond hair, sitting on a white plain chair, was finishing her picture. It was a picture of a white plain staircase, that seemed to sprial on forever. And when she finished, she gazed at it.

Donald, Sora, and Goofy ran up a white sprial staircase, battling off several packs of Heartless. Sora destroyed each passing Heartless, with one swing and one hand. Sometimes, barely, he would jump, and Goofy would slam right in to the Heartless with his shield, Donald following close behind. Donald would use his magic, since that was his specialty, and shock the on-coming Heartless.

After one of the shocks from Donalds defense, Sora appeared in a place he did not know of. A person with shoulder lenghted light pink tanish hair, held some sort of ax-like weapon.

Sora charged at the person, keyblade in front of him. The person moved right after Sora's movement, and swung the ax-like weapon. Sora had jumped before this. Sora seemed to jump, or fly, higher, as the ax-like weapon swung below him.

Somehow... At the same time, Riku was fighting Ansem. Using almost the exact movements as Sora.

Sora and the tanish haired person took a few swings at each other. Until, Sora threw his keyblade at the tanish haired persons' face, and Sora ended back at the staircase.

Sora ran up the staircase, Donald and Goofy following, a little far, behind him. Without Sora noticing, Riku was a whole flight of steps in front of him. Sometimes, Sora would appear in front of Riku, and Riku was right below them, upside down.

Sora was finally at the top of the stairs, and tall doors were right before him. He opened both of them, with both of his hands, and looked around, only shortly.

This time, the girl, with blond hair, was finishing a drawing of a boy with brownish-tanish hair, being encased inside a bud like glass.

Suddenly, a flower like glass burst out of the ground, and encased Sora. It grew around him. Sora looked around quickly, then at the girl with the blond hair. She stared at him, holding her sketch book. She mouthed a few words.

Sora lowered his eyes, his hands on the glass like bud, he began to slid downward or backwards. He closed his eyes, and fell back, in to a vast whiteness. Black and white feathers flew past him, as he flew towards an island.

The girl flipped foward a page, in her sketch book, and looked at a picture of a boy with brown hair, wearing black clothes, with other colors on it. She smiled.


End file.
